Décadence
by kaa-chan
Summary: Comment Harry et Draco ont-ils pu tomber aussi bas ? Pourquoi en sont-ils arrivés à de telles extrémités ? Deathfic, OS HP/DM, un peu glauque, mais j'ai vraiment pris mon pied à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous aussi en la lisant ! Cadeau pour Artemis !


La jeune rousse se posta devant la porte du bureau de son fiancé

La jeune rousse se posta devant la porte du bureau de son fiancé. Elle savait qu'il ne lui était pas fidèle, mais le constater de ses yeux l'avait laissée pantoise. Elle voulait lui parler, mais depuis la veille, plus elle se rapprochait de la porte, plus elle avait l'impression de s'en éloigner. Comment lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait ?

« _Salut chéri ! Tu sais que tu mérites toutes les tortures du monde pour ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit ? Te trouver au pieu avec Malefoy, mais c'est ignoble ! Sinon, ce soir c'est lasagnes !_ »

Ginny était pathétique et elle le savait, c'était peut-être le pire. Elle savait qu'elle et Harry n'avait pas une vie sexuelle très remplie, mais de là à la tromper, avec un autre homme, et un Malefoy qui plus est…

Dans son bureau, Harry pensait à la nuit de la veille. Drago avait encore une fois été formidable… Attentif, doux, sensuel, et surtout un Dieu au lit ! Il ne s'en voulais même plus de tromper Ginny. Il ne s'était jamais éclaté avec elle. Et puis après tout, il avait connu le serpentard avant Ginny, en septième année, et ils n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à tout arrêter. Tous les deux étaient même plus proches maintenant qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles sans être ensemble. Le suspense y était pour beaucoup. Faire l'amour sur le pouce, craignant chaque fois de voir Ginny ou Pansy revenir de leur travail, c'était le pied pour Harry. On naît Gryffondor, et on meurt Gryffondor… Mais ses relations avec Drago changeaient, peu à peu. Ils devenaient plus proches, et arrivaient à passer des moment ensemble sans même faire l'amour. Ils avaient cru ça impossible pourtant ! Ils voulaient tous les deux quitter leur femme, mais ça s'annonçait difficile.

Oh, pas pour Drago, il avait été marié de force à Pansy. Le sorcier qui avait mené la cérémonie : Voldemort, bien sûr ! Il voulait s'assurer qu'il y aurait bien une descendance dans les rangs de ses fidèles. Pansy et Drago auraient du créer un troupeau de petits mangemorts pour lui, Merlin merci, Harry l'avait achevé avant même le voyage de noces…

Pour Harry, cela s'annonçait compliqué. Il aimait bien Ginny, même si leurs relations sexuelles laissaient à désirer. Et elle était la sœur de son défunt meilleur ami, et il avait du mal à s'imaginer la quitter et se mettre tous les Weasley à dos, alors qu'ils avaient déjà perdu un de leurs fils à cause de lui…

Ginny était toujours devant la porte, elle entendait Harry de l'autre côté en train de ranger son bureau. Du moins, elle le supposait, à entendre le vacarme qu'elle faisait. Elle toqua. D'habitude elle ne le faisait pas, mais c'était comme si avoir surpris son fiancé avec un autre homme la veille l'avait séparée encore un peu plus de lui. Le vacarme de l'autre côté de la porte cessa, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle entra alors dans la pièce, et fit face à Harry, entouré d'une montagne de paperasse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-il.

- Je voulais te parler d'hier.

- Ah, oui hier…

- Ben, oui Hier ! Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai vu ?

- En fait, j'aurais bien aimé être à ta place… ça fait un moment que je me dis qu'on doit être sexy à matter, comme ça…

- Un moment ? Tu te fous de moi Harry James Potter ?

- Ginny, chérie, calme toi. Oui, ça fait un moment que ça dure. Mais tu vas pas me dire que tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Tu prends ton pied au pieu toi ? Et bien pas moi, alors je vais voir ailleurs…

Harry avait été méchant sur ce coup là. Parce que oui, elle estimait prendre son pied, même si ce n'était pas souvent. Mais elle, elle s'en contentait très bien…

Harry savait que ça arrivait à un moment ou un autre. Drago l'avait prévenu qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose un jour, que ça ne pouvait pas rester comme ça indéfiniment… D'ailleurs Harry se demandait si Drago n'avait pas quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Peu importe, elle était face à lui, et lui qui ne voulait pas lui faire de mal avait été carrément insultant. Il ne voulait pourtant pas faire de mal aux Weasley une nouvelle fois, mais il était probablement trop tard. En soi, ça ne l'embêtait pas de perdre sa fiancée, mais surtout son amie, et sa famille d'adoption avec…

Il regarda Ginny. Elle était restée bouche bée après sa dernière réplique.

Les larmes lui monteaient aux yeux, mais elle n'allait pas pleurer devant Harry. Elle allait faire ses bagages et partir. Elle trouverait bien un autre bon parti, plein d'argent, pour l'accueillir et lui payer tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Un collègue de son père lui faisait du charme chaque fois qu'elle allait le voir au ministère, alors tant pis pour Harry. Dommage, c'était un bon ami, mais elle était très rancunière et elle ne pourrait pas oublier tout ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le recroise un jour, sinon ça finirait très mal. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrange pour ne jamais le recroiser…

Le regarde de Ginny changea. Elle avait l'air d'avoir ravalé ses larmes, il ne restait plus que de la haine. Harry commença un peu à redouter ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Il se leva précautionneusement de sa chaise, et essaya de se rapprocher d'elle. Mais elle fut rapide et lui envoya une gifle bien placée. Le jeune homme était sous le choc. Ils ne s'étaient, jusqu'à ce jour là, engueulés que pour des conneries. Comme la fois où elle avait fait un caprice pour aller à ce gala de charité, l'année précédente. Elle avait à tout prix voulu une robe neuve, etc. Harry s'était rendu compte plus tard qu'elle avait manigancé un stratagème avec les photographes pour apparaître en ayant l'air enceinte, avec sa robe neuve faite sur mesure. Hé oui, la demoiselle avait voulu qu'on parle d'elle, mais avec l'engueulade qui s'en était suivie, elle l'avait regretté…

Toujours est-il qu'Harry était bouche bée à son tour. Il venait de prendre une gifle de la part de sa future-ex fiancée…

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Tu as été odieux ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture. Retourne voir ta pédale de serpentard, et qu'on ne se recroise jamais !

- D'accord, répondit le Survivant, très calmement.

- Quoi « d'accord » ? C'est tout ? Mais tu es ignoble ! Tu n'essaies même pas de me retenir ?

- Non, tire toi et trouve toi un autre mec à plumer !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Légilimencie-  très chère, alors casse toi rejoindre l'autre richard du ministère.

- Il ne s'appelle pas Richard, tu ne sais rien de lui !

- Sûrement plus que toi ! J'ai pas dit qu'il s'appelait Richard, mais que c'était un richard, il est plein de tunes, comme tu les aimes ! Il travaille avec ton père, et je lui ai remis la médaille d'honneur de la découverte d'objet détourné, il y a tout juste une semaine… Cela lui a rapporté 1000 Gallions, alors cours avant qu'il n'en ai fait profité une autre blonde !

- Va te faire foutre Potter !

- Sans soucis, et je le ferais même pour célébrer notre rupture !

Ginny partit sans attendre son reste. En quelques minutes, elle avait réuni la majorité de ses affaires, et avait fui vers le Terrier. Peu de temps après, Harry emménagea avec Drago. Ils vécurent heureux et usèrent beaucoup de seringues…

*

* *

Deux ans plus tard, Harry se trouvait affalé sur un canapé, le T-shirt plein de sang, et Drago endormi sur les genoux. L'appartement était dans un sale état, les deux étaient pâles, Harry avait le regard vide…

Elle l'avait trainé devant les tribunaux quelques temps après leur rupture pour lui reprocher des choses qu'il n'avait même pas faites. Elle avait seulement voulu lui nuire, et n'avait que faire de l'argent qu'elle avait perdu, son nouveau petit ami payait tout pour elle. En attendant, pendant quelques mois, la réputation du survivant avait bien chutée, les magazines à scandales sorciers avaient commencé à lui tourner autour.

Il avait gagné les procès quand même, et avait encore gagné beaucoup d'argent en ne faisant strictement rien. Harry commençait presque à se lasser de ne rien faire, il voulait bouger, s'occuper l'esprit. Quant il en avait parlé à Drago, celui-ci avait de suite réagit.

- T'occuper l'esprit ? J'ai une idée pour toi !

- Une idée aussi foireuse que celle de se mettre à racheter des magasins moldus dans le but de lancer des modes totalement ridicules ?

- Mais admets que c'était chouette, cette mode des bottes fourrées de moumoute synthétique ! Et la semelle en carton, tout le monde a trouvé ça génial !

- Oui, bon, viens en au fait…

- Ok, tu m'as dit que tu voulais t'occuper l'esprit, et je crois que Blaise aurait ce qu'il te faut…

Disposant de tout l'argent nécessaire, ces deux là pouvaient tout s'offrir. Ils étaient en effet allés voir Blaise le soir même, et tout avait dérapé. La Bierreaubeurre et le Whisky Pur Feu ne leur suffisait plus depuis longtemps, et Blaise leur avait proposé les drogues moldues. Ils avaient dit oui sans hésiter, sans comprendre ce que ça entrainerait. Des semaines étaient passées et même Blaise, effrayé de les voir dans un état pareil avait refusé de leur vendre plus de cam. Ils commençaient tout doucement à péter les plombs, ils allaient eux-mêmes chercher la cam chez les moldus sans prendre aucune précaution. Et c'est un soir comme celui là que tout avait dégénéré.

Drago revenait de sa pêche aux sachets de poudre blanche. Cet enfoiré de petit dealer moldu n'avait pas voulu pas lui fournir de dose, il disait sans arrêt qu'on ne le payait pas avec de fausses pièces de monnaies. Drago l'avait frappé jusqu'à ce que l'autre soit inerte, pendant qu'Harry était en phase de sevrage, très douloureuse, et qu'il lui fallait une dose. L'autre était au sol et Drago toujours aussi déchainé, il ne s'arrêtait pas, il en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs au moldu toujours conscient. Il le releva et le souleva de dis centimètres du sol en le tenant par la gorge. Il lui mit un Gallion dans la bouche, et lui envoya un dernier coup de poing. L'autre, une fois lâché, tituba, et commença à étouffer. Il chancela encore sur quelques mètres et tomba dans la Tamise.

- Draaake…

- Quoi ?

- Ce con coule avec la cam !

- Hé merde, s'étonna Drago en se retournant pour voir l'autre sombrer.

Il sauta à l'eau presque sans hésiter. Harry avait besoin d'une dose, il ne resterait pas longtemps dans cet état là… Il remonta le dealer à la surface et prit toutes ses doses. Le mec avait l'air mort et Drago le laissa retomber dans les abymes du fleuve. Une fois remonté au bord, il tendit fébrilement une dose à Harry, qui en pris une quantité déraisonnable. Il voulait toujours plus de dope, alors Drago en était arrivé à sniffer le fond des sachets en plastique… Ils pouvaient rentrer à leur appart. Il fallait juste traverser le Londres sorcier. Harry allait beaucoup mieux. Drago se foutait même de le voir faire une overdose, il ne pensait qu'au plaisir qu'il ressentait, ayant lui même une bonne dose de coke dans le sang. Ils passèrent devant la maison de Weasley. Et là, ils sombrèrent dans l'horreur la plus complète.

Ils sonnèrent des dizaines de fois chez elle. Cette pute ne se déplaçait pas. Elle restait à sa fenêtre, et essayait de voir les chieurs qui osaient la réveiller à cette heure. Les deux garçons étaient affalés dans les buissons, sombrant dans la déchéance et s'amusant comme des enfants. Impossible d'être plus discret quand on était shooté jusque dans les plus petites cellules du cerveau. Finalement, ils virent la porte de la grande baraque s'ouvrir, la rousse sortit en robe de chambre. Mais elle lâcha un clébard dans leurs pattes. Il courut jusqu'à la grande barrière de fer forgé grande ouverte, et les renifla aussitôt. Dans la pénombre, la cadette Weasley ne pouvait pas les voir, elle essayait de rappeler son chien mais en vain. Arrivé aux plate-bande dans lesquelles les deux sorciers junkies étaient affalés, Harry sauta sur le chien, comme s'il était dans une corrida. Il sortit un canif de sa poche. Un malheureux petit canif loin d'être affuté. Il fondit sur l'animal, mais même peu tranchant, l'arme blessa le chien sans problème, étant donné l'acharnement mis dans le geste de Harry. Drago applaudissait son ami et riait à s'en rompre la mâchoire. Le chien pleurait, il était blessé, et ne pouvait plus vraiment marcher. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait finalement. Il prit les deux pattes avant du chien et commença danser une valse avec la pauvre bête agonisante…

De loin, Ginny ne voyait rien, elle ne faisait qu'entendre. Et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Son chien ne revenait pas, et elle venait d'entendre un rire aigu, presque hystérique près de la barrière. Elle pris son courage à deux mains, pris sa baguette et d'avança sur le chemin. Elle avait combattu pendant la guerre, un petit junkie de bas étage ne lui faisait pas peur, il allait voir de quoi il en retourne devant une Weasley en colère. Les deux garçons se retournèrent en l'entendant arriver. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes. La jeune fille avançait prudemment, elle ne voulait pas non plus foncer en courant vers le danger. Les deux drogués brandirent leur baguette en même temps, sous la gorge de la jeune fille qui ne les avait pas vu bondir des arbustes. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à un sorcier, et encore moins à deux. Quand ils vinrent se placer devant elle, elle les reconnu, mais leurs yeux n'étaient pas normaux. Ils étaient bel et bien drogués, son premier diagnostic n'avait pas été si mauvais. Harry pétait les plombs, et sa pédale était presque pire.

Elle chercha son chien du regard et le vit baignant dans son sang, une patte en sale état. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Face à des mangemorts, elle avait survécu. Et là elle en doutait fortement. Les deux rapprochèrent leur baguette de sa gorge, jusqu'à la toucher. La demoiselle rousse laissa échapper un frisson. Finalement, Drago et Harry explosèrent de rire. Et laissèrent tomber leur bras. Mais en un quart de seconde, Harry se retourna plus vite que l'éclair, et lui enfonça sa baguette dans la carotide. Du sang gicla partout, Drago continuait de rire, mais lorsque le corps secoué de spasme de la jeune Weasley s'écrasa au-dessus de lui, il paniqua et se mit à hurler. C'est ce hurlement qu'entendit le mari de Ginny juste avant d'appeler les Aurors…

La descente fut innommable. Tout s'était passé sur le chemin du retour vers leur appartement. Le gardien de l'immeuble s'était endormi dans son cagibi, et personne ne les vit rentrer chez eux. Là où les journalistes moldus virent « _Un assassinat morbide à coup de morceau de bois à l'aspect inoffensif_ », les sorciers comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry Potter et son compagnon Drago Malefoy s'étaient enfermés dans leur appartement depuis 24 heures, on les attendait pour un interrogatoire, après avoir retrouvé la baguette du Survivant ayant bizarrement servi d'arme blanche dans le meurtre de son ex-fiancée.

Une semaine plus tard, le fabuleux survivant ne réapparaissant pas au bureau des Aurors, on envoya quelqu'un défoncer la porte de chez lui. On retrouva Harry et Drago dans le canapé. Le T-shirt du survivant maculé de sang, et Drago la tête posée sur ses genoux. Roméo et Juliette, dans leur descente, avaient tout vu. Ou tout revu. Une quinzaine de litre de sang s'étalait dans le salon, des tessons de bouteille maculés de liquide rouge tombés au pied du canapé.

Sommeil paisible que celui de Roméo et Juliette. Culpabilité avouée par le suicide. La mort dans l'âme ils se sont enfuis, non pour fuir les Aurors, mais pour fuir leurs démons.

_La Gazette du Sorcier – 23 mai 2003_

_Aujourd'hui, un journal moldu nous apprend la découverte d'un cadavre dans la Tamise. Il n'y aurait pas eu de quoi inquiéter les Aurors, si un Gallion n'avait pas été retrouvé dans la gorge de l'homme, déformé par son séjour prolongé dans l'eau froide. La seule chose que l'on sait à l'heure actuelle est que cet homme est un moldu, du nom de Mickaël Fisher, et qu'il était connu par les services de Police (les Aurors moldus) pour avoir vendu de la drogue. _

_Une enquête est ouverte dans le monde sorcier, en étroite collaboration avec la Police._

_Rita Skeeter_


End file.
